Naruto: The New Leaves
by ZenPsyko
Summary: Naruto is getting his Genin squad ready for the upcoming Chunin exams. NARUTO IS THE PROERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ALL OC'S IN THIS STORY!
1. Part One: Character Intro

Naruto: The New Leaves

Chapter 1-1 Character Intro

Naruto Uzumaki  
The Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the second Sage of Mount Myoboku, the Hero of Konoha and one of unofficial "New Sannin" along with Sakura and the Infamous missing-nin, Sasuke. He is preparing his three students for the upcoming Chunin Exams that are being held in Konoha once again.

Hikashi Rashinban  
One of Naruto's Students getting ready for the exams. His personality is a lot like Naruto's when he was young, although he is a bit more serious about his duty as a shinobi. For example: when the team was first assembled, they were put through the bell test. He was the one who failed to capture a bell and as a result was tied to the stump, but rather flail his arms and complain he sat there and meditated until Sayoko and Naota both offered him a parts of their lunches.

He is good friends with his teammates, although he does get rather irritated about Naota's personality at times.

Abilities  
Earth Style: Underworld Swamp.  
Earth Style: Rock Clone  
Sexy Jutsu  
Rasengan (imperfect)  
Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu  
Rashinbarrage

Sayoko Haruno  
Sakura's daughter as well as her apprentice. She is another of Naruto's students. She is also the team medic. She has a crush on her teammate, Naota though she hasn't work up the courage to tell him yet. She became a shinobi to discover who her father is. Something that only Sakura knows and has kept hidden for years. She has her mother's level of chakra control as well as her monster strength.

Abilities  
Monster Punch  
Genjutsu: Inner Sayoko  
Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu  
Fire Style: Phoenix Flower

Naota Hyuga  
The son of Neji; the acting Jounin Commander, and Tenten. He is as much of a genius as his father and was born with a nearly invisible blind spot for his Byakugan. He has geat respect for his teacher, but views him and Hikashi as being too reckless, but has fully come to understand why they do what they do. Despite this, he has great respect for his teammates, but subconsciously makes an effort to prove he is better than them, something he is aware of and is trying to keep in check.

Abilities:  
Eight Trigrams 64-palm  
Eight Trigrams 64-palm rotation  
Eight Trigram 64 palms guard  
Eight Trigrams 128 palms  
Air palm  
Byakugan

Hinata Hyuga  
Naruto's expecting wife and Naota's aunt. She is towards the end of her pregnancy and is currently at home and is taking an extended leave from her duties as a shinobi in order to care for the baby once it is born. In her absence, her team has been lead by Sai.

Sai  
The acting captain for team Hinata and the former member of ROOT and senior operative in the ANBU black-ops.

Minamito Rashinban  
Hikashi's younger brother. He is very skilled for his age and graduated in the same class as Hikashi and was assigned to team Hinata. He developed his own jutsu, Smoke style, by mixing Fire and Wind natured chakra.

Abilities:  
Fire style: Phoenix Flower  
Fire style: Dragon Flame Missile  
Fire style: Fireball Jutsu  
Wind style: Great Wind  
Smoke syle: Smokescreen  
Smoke style: Toxic smoke  
Smoke style: Mind fog


	2. Team Naruto

Chapter 1-1: Team Naruto

Konohagakure, Training Area 7, a man in his early thirties with bright yellow hair wearing a leaf shinobi's uniform watching over three adolescents in their training. This man is Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of the Leaf, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the New Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, and one of the unofficial "New Sannin." The three children he is watching over are his students. One of which was meditating against a large wooden post while the other two, one boy with short black hair and a girl with long hair that was also black, were sparring. The one meditating had long black hair and wore a kahki jacket and black pants with black sandals and a headband bearing the symbol of the leaf around his head. He is Naota Hyuga, the son of Hyugan clan's genius Neji Hyuga and his wife Tenten, the Ninja tool mistress. The other two are Hikashi Rashinban and Sayoko Haruno.

Hikashi, like Naruto, came in dead last when he graduated the Ninja Academy, which he finally achieved after three times that resulted in abject humiliation from those that graduates. He weres black cargo pants, black shoes, and a black t-shirt with grey stripes going down the sleeves. His headband tied in the traditional fashion around his head. The other, Sayoko, is the only daughter of Sakura, the best medic and the strongest kunoichi in the village. She wears a navy blue, sleeveless cheongsam with the symbol for the haruno clan on the back, black shoes, and her hitae worn in a similar way to her mother's. Only her mother knows who her father is and cannot tell her under the decree of the Hokage. So she became a shinobi in order to find him one day. Their training went on until the early hours of the night.

"Alright guys, pack it in. We're calling it a day." The Jounin said to his students.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei." They all said in response.

*Naruto-sensei, I don't think I'll ever get used to that* he thought to himself, "Gather around, I got some good news for you guys".

Naota, done with his meditation, opened his eyes to reveal that grayish white irises. He had indeed inherited the Hyuga clan's famous Byakugan from his father and was already considerably adept at its use. He, along with his teammates, proceedd as instructed and lined up in front of their teacher.

"Now guys, as you know, the chunin exams are coming up. You've been training hard over the past few weeks and I'm proud of the progress you have made. Ad in recognition of the effort you've all put in," he said before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out three pieces of paper, "I've recommended you to take the Chunin exams." The look on their faces showed much excitment about what just happened.

"Man this is great, THANK YOU NARUTO-SENSEI!" Hikashi said excitedly.

"Hey it's not me you should be thanking, thank yourselves."

"But sensei, you're the one who helped us hone our techniques to what they are now."

"But you are the ones who developed those techniques." Naruto said in response, bolstering each team member confidence. He noticed that Sayoko was looking at her paper with an intense, but hopeful concern.

"Whats wrong Sayoko?" Hikashi asked her.

"This means, If I pass, I'll be one step closer to finding him." She told him.

"Who?" Hikashi asked.

"Her father," Naota said in response for the young kunoichi, "As you already know, she is the daughter of one of the New Sannin, Sakura. Her chakra control is unrivaled, as is her strength. Like mother, like daughter I suppose. But the identity of her father has been a mystery to Sayoko ever since she was born. Only her mother knows for sure, but she cannot tell her or anyone under the decree of the Hokage under penalty of exile. That's why she became a shinobi, to find her father."

"Damn that's harsh," Naruto said before walking up to her in an attempt to comfort her, "don't worry, Sayoko, I'm sure you'll find him one day and show him how strong you've become."

"Your right, I will find him and when I do, I'm gonna make him regret not being around to take care of me. Channaro!" she said re-affirming herself.

"That's the spirit, Sayoko. Alright, now when t comes to the exam itself, you don't have to accept, but if you do, you're in it 'til you're done with it. We'll meet here again tomorrow at noon. I expect your answers by then." Naruto told his students.

"You don't have to wait for my answer, Naruto-sensei, I'm in." Hikashi declared to him.

"Count me in," Sayoko told him.

"I'm in as well, Naruto-sensei" Naota said calmly, but assuredly.

"That's what I like to hear. I'll file the paperwork tomorrow, but for now, let's go to Ichiraku's to celebrate!"

"Alright!" Hikashi and Sayoko said excitedly.

*Great,* Naota thought to himself sarcastically, *although a miso pork ramen does sound good right about now*

While at Ichiraku's, some familiar faces came in. Hikashi immediately took notice of them, a red haied one carrying a large gourd on his back who looked insanely creepy, but also very powerful. The other was wearing a black bodysuit that had purple lines on his face carrying what looked like a dead body wrapped in bandages on his back. The one in black just put his index finger to his mouth and said "shhhh." The one with the gourd then held a handful of sand over Naruto's head and he was about to let it loose when all of a sudden,

"SENSEI LOOK OUT," Hikashi souted before tackling the redhead to the ground. He was about to punch him in the face but it was held back by what appeared to be a string made entirely out of chakra coming out of the black robed one's index finger.

"Uh-uh-uh, is that anyway to greet the Kazekage?" he said to him. Hikashi was shocked,

"K-k-KAZEKAGE!" He then got up, stood bolt upright, dropped to his knees and bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama! Please forgive."

"It's alright. Your student is very vigilant, Naruto" the red haired one said.

"Gaara! It's been too long how've you been?" Naruto asked his old friend.

"I'm fine." He responded. Naruto, glad to see his old friend, the Fifth Kazekage, after 5 years asked him "what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm here to see the Genin of the sand village compete in the chunin exams," Gaara said in response.

"And I'm here to see if our new Brother-in-law is taking care of our sister, as well as help my squad ouin the exams" the one in black added.

"Well if you must know, Kankuro, she's doing just fine. Our son, Shinnosuke, just graduated the academy and has been assigned to team Kakashi, they are currently away on a mission." said a voice from beyond the curtain. He had black hair that was tied to a ponytail, wearing a black shirt that had the Konoha emblem on his right sleeve and a flak jacket. With him was a tall blond woman in a black dress carrying a gigantic fan behind her and a sand headband around her neck.

"Shikamaru, Temari, good to see ya! Sasori here is just as excited to see you again after all this time," said Kankuro, presenting the puppetized corpse of an Akatsuki member to his sister.

"Kankuro, if you keep talking to your puppets like that, I'll drag you to the hospital and have your head examined." Said Temari.

"Sensei, I take it you know these people?" Sayoko asked.

"You bet! Gaara, Kankuro, and I go way back, back to when I first took the Chunin exams. You guys already know Temari."

"Of course, and how've you been Temari-san?"

"Just fine Sayoko-chan. Naota, are you managing to keep up with these two?" Temari asked.

"Yes miss Temari, but I'm afraid it is these two who are trying to keep up with me." Naota responded humorously.

"Spoken like a true son of a Hyuga." Shikamaru said in response.

"Easy Shikamaru, you forget, I'm right behind you." Said a man wearing white robes and with the same eyes as Naota.

"Otou-san!" Naota said.

"Naota-kun, come on, it's getting late. Finish up so we can get you to bed."

"Yes father." Naota slurped his last few drops of broth and headed out,

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Hikashi, I want to spar with you as soon as we have the opportunity. We need to be more than prepared when it's time for the exams."

"Alright, but don't expect me to go easy on you." Hikashi warned.

"I don't." Naota said in response.

"Alright, Naota, go on home, I'll meet you there. Your mother is waiting." Neji told his son.

"Yes father. Goodbye everyone."

"Good night, Naota!" everyone said in respone.

"How's he doing, Naruto?" He asked.

"Amazing, his skill with the Byakugan is improving greatly, he's even been working on some new Jutsu." Naruto responded.

"That's good. So, exam time already, huh? That certainly takes us back." Neji asked.

"Yep, all three of them have been recommended to participate in it." Naruto answered.

"So, Have you given any thought as to who you want to teach it to?"

"I already have, Hikashi here started in training to use the Rasengan last month. He's put everything he's got into it. And at the rate he's going, he'll master it in no time?" Naruto said while rubbing a beaming Hikashi's head.

"Good. Hikashi, if Naruto has decided to teach you that technique, that means that he trusts you a lot. That jutsu's power is limitless so use it wisely." Neji told the young shinobi

"Yes, Neji-sensei, I will." Hikashi said in response. Naruto, having just finished his tenth bowl, called for the check

"Well that's enough chit chat for the day, come on, let's get you guys to bed, you have a big day tomorrow," he said with a mouthful of noodles.


	3. Heritage

7:00am, Naota was at the Rashinban household's front door. He knocked on the door and Hikashi's mother answered it. "Naota-san, what are you doing here this early?" she asked her son's best friend.

"Is Hikashi awake yet. We need to get training for the chunin exams." He asked her.

"I'm afraid he's still asleep. He was up late last night helping to take care of his father." She said in response.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"He's been very sick for quite some time. We do not know what it is. We're afraid it may be terminal."

"I see, well, I think I should give him an hour then."

"No need, Naota, I'm already up." A groggy Hikashi said in the background to his teammate.

"Hey, Hikashi, you ready?"

"In a minute, I'm just about to get changed and make some breakfast. Come on in."

"If it's alright with your mother."

"I suppose. Come on in Naota."

"Thank you, ma'am." Naota stepped inside and removed his shoes. As he walked inside, he saw numerous family pictures lining the walls of the main hall. At the end of a hall was a small shrine honoring the previous heads of the Rashinban clan arranged in a pyramid with a picture of Hikashi's grandfather at the pinnacle hanging just below a slightly larger portrait of the founding leader. "Who are all these people?" He asked Hikashi.

"They're my father's predecessors. My grandfather, the last leader before my father, is at the top."

"And the one above?"

"The founding member and first clan leader, ancestor to all the Rashinban clan. I pay my respects to them at this altar every day." He said before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a stick of incense lighting it and placing it in a burner as an offering. He then placed his fist against his hand and bowed. Naota did likewise and bowed. The two of them then entered the dining area where Hikashi cooked the both of them breakfast.

"You know, at the altar, I noticed there were some peculiar items along each side, what are they?" Naota asked him.

"Oh, those? Those are Taiaha, weapons that were used by my ancestor's ancestors, the Aotea."

"The Aotea? I've never heard of them?""They're an ancient civilization that existed since long before the time of the Rikudo-sennin. Their warriors were known for their strength and their ferocity in battle and were held in the highest respect in Aotean society, but they were humble as well. We keep extensive record of our lineage and those of us born into the clan can trace our ancestry all the way back to those very warriors."

"Interesting. And have any of your ancestors used one of those weapons?"

"Only a few, but their use is mainly ceremonial now."

"Have you ever used one?"

"I prefer not to, it's a long story."

"I knew I smelt bacon, nii-san." said another genin walking through the hall into the dining room. He appeared about a year younger than both Hikashi and Naota, if not the same age. He was wearing a red shirt with black stripes on the sleeps and black pants and wore a white piece of fabric tied to his belt loops in a similar manner to Hikashi, with each end tied to a belt loop, although he wore his in the back of his pants whereas Hikashi wore his hanging over the side. "Who's he?"

"Morning Minamito, this is my teammate, Naota Hyuuga." He told his borther.

"The son of commander Neji?"

"The one and only."

"I'm glad to see that my father is held in such high esteem here." Naota exclaimed to the two.

"Well, you're dad is the reason he became a shinobi, Naota. He's aiming to succeed him as the Jonin commander."

"Interesting, how about a demonstration?" Naota asked him.

"Wait until the exams. I don't want to give away my tactics in case we meet in a match."

"That is understandable. So Hikashi, It's almost 7:30 we need to get going."

"Alright, lets go. Good luck with your new captain, bro."

"New Captain?" Minamito said to himself.

The two shinobi were leaping rooftop to rooftop making their way to training ground seven. When they got there, they saw Sayoko punching one of the stumps. "Ah, Sayoko, good to see you up early for once." Hikashi said to her.

"I've been waiting for you two for almost an hour now and why do you guys smell like bacon?"

"Hikashi made breakfast for me and him when I was there earlier." Naota told her.

"Didn't know you could cook. Whatcha make?" She asked him

"Bacon and eggs."

"Any for me? She asked him. Her question however was answered by a blank stare and silence with an underlying feeling of dread in the air. As if he forgot what the consequences were if Sayoko was left out of anything. He was right. His response, or lack thereof, was met by a fist to his face that sent him flying backward crashing into one of the stones near the edge of the training ground. He lied there unconscious for a moment, when a figure with spiky hair leaned over him.

"Next time, you should make enough everyone if you decide to cook, Hikashi."

"Sure thing, Naruto-sensei." He managed to say despite his half conscious state.

"Alright everyone, I filled out the paperwork and I'm on my way to submit the registration forms right now, but before hand lets see how much your skills have grown." He said as he dangled two bells from his hand. The look on his students faces changed almost instantly to one of intense stoicism from all of them.

"The loser has to be tied to the stump while the winners eat lunch."

"But sensei, it's 8:00." Sayoko told him.

"Well you do have until noon. You can try to take them anytime and anywhere until then. The exercise begins now."

With that being said, a senbon then flew, clipping one of the bells and pinned it to the ground by the string. Sayoko dashed and grabbed the bell before the other two could.

"Well, Sayoko, you got that one. So the last one is a competition between you two." he said before leaping away to the Hokage's office. The three of them then stood and stared into the distance.

"Well, Hikashi, I said I wanted to spar today." Naota said

"Yeah, might as well, and after I knock you unconsious, I'll grab that last bell" Hikashi retorted.

"We'll see...BYAKUGAN!"


	4. Awakenings and Revelations

After the ramen, Hikashi and Naruto were walking out of rheir favorite restaurant to find Minamito talking to Hinata.

"Hinata-sensei. The substitute you chose is a bit creepy.""Well, Sai-kun may be a bit unnerving, but he's great once you get to know him, Minamito."

"Hinata-chan"

"Naruto-kun" She said as she was waving to her husband. "What are you doing here."

"Well, just filed the registration forms for the chunin exams, I stopped to have a bowl of ramen, but I also forgot I was still in the middle of a training exercise for my team, that's when Hikashi snagged the last bell, after I was trying to console him for getting beat by Naota again in a sparring match."

"Wait a minute, you grabbed the last bell Hikashi!" Minamito asked him

"Yep, and to tell the truth, I actually beat Naota this time. We're pretty evenly matched at this point." He said.

"Really, I'd like to see that." said Minamito.

""Hmm…perhaps you'd like to face him yourself." Hikashi said to his brother. "How about we have our two teams face each other in a sparring exercise. Just three one on one matches to see which team will have the better edge in the exams.""Good idea" Hinata said "I accept, where are we going to do this then?" Hinata asked him

"How bout training ground 3?"

"Sounds good. Hinata and I will arrange the matches. It will happen tomorrow at noon on training ground 3."

The next day, noon, training ground 3.

The two teams stood facing each other on the opposite end of a large field. Their two respective captains standing next to each other in the middle as their charges faced off from a distance. A small audience has gathered to watch the event among the crowd are Neji and Tenten, Chouji, Ino, and the rest of the Konoha Eleven. In the distance however, an ominous shadow with crimson eyes watched in the distance, it was Sasuke, he came to exact his vengance and finally destroy Konoha, he perched silently in the tree plotting his strategy. When all of a sudden Naruto called out.

"The first match will be Rashinban Hikashi versus Karasu Lee."

"Hmm..a fighting contest I might as well see what new blood their putting up first." The missing nin though to himself. "looks like it's between Naruto's students and Hinata's. Lets see what that fool has been teaching them."

Karasu was about the same age as Hikashi, he had long hair. And wore a black bodysuit and a long black trench coat, and unlike his father, Rock Lee, he did not have his father's enthusiasm for the "Power of Youth" philosophy.

"You know I don't know how this will end, but I know that it won't be you who'll be victorious after this." Karasu told him.

"We'll see about that, bird boy."

"BEGIN!" Naruto shouted. The two fighters immediately assumed their stances and began to exchange blows. After a good 30 seconds, Hikashi delivered a straight punch to his opponent's chest that send him reeling backward.

"You're very powerful, but brute strength alone isn't going to be enough."

"Well then try this, Fire style phoenix flower jutsu." He launched a volley of fireballs at Karasu, who managed to dodge them, but when the smoked cleared, Hikashi was nowhere to be found. Karasu looked around to find his opponent, only to realize that he had been had. Hikashi then slipped his hand out from under the ground.

"Earth Style: Headhunter jutsu" He pulled him down and was about to deliver the knockout kick, but as the kick connected, Karasu disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A shadow clone!" he though to himself. He looked around for his opponent only to realize that he too had been fooled. Karasu dove from the sky bearing a striking resemblance to his namesake, a Crow and delivered a knockout punch to Hikashi ending the match.

The winner, Karasu Lee.

"You did well. Lets hope you do better the next time we meet." Karasu said helping his opponent up.

"Don't worry about that"

"The next match, Hyuuga Naota versus Rashinban Minamito" Hinata said declaring the next match.

Out in the distance, Sasuke watched as everything unfolded. "Those two were weak especially the one that lost. I shouldn't waste my time with them. Lets hope this next one is more promising."

Naruto called for the match to begin and the two young combatants quickly commenced their match. Two different styles, but both equally skilled. The Hyuuga clan's Gentle Fist against the freestyle techniques of the Rashinban prodigy proved to be a most entertaining thought. After a brief exchange of blows, Minamito decided to give him a tate of his signature jutsu.

"Smoke Style: Mind Haze"

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Mind Haze, it's a Genjutsu. The smoke he breathes out acts as a catalyst. So try to breathe as little as possible." Hikashi explained.

"Got it." said Naruto.

"A smoke based genjutsu, Impressive. And creating a new chakra nature at his age is unheard of, I'll have to look out for him." Sasuke though to himself. "But that girl over there, I can't help but feel a sense of familiarity with her." He said glancing at Sayoko.

Naota managed to break the Genjutsu. All the while casting a divination field around him. "I have you now. EIGHT TRIGRAMS 128 PALMS." He declared before beginning his assault. Two strikes…four strikes, eight strikes…sixteen…thirty two…sixty four…one hundred twenty eight. The flurry of strikes blocking his chakra networks.

"The winner, Hyuuga Naota."

"Don't worry, I only did minimal effect to your chakra network, you'll be able to use your chakra within a week."

Sasuke was about to make his move, but then the third match was called. "Haruno Sayoko versus Inuzuka Kaede and Shiiromaru."

"Haruno!" The missing nin though to himself as he sheathed his blade. "Could she be…?"

After the match began Sayoko shouted "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" It's use sending a increased sense of awareness down the spine of the last remaining Uchiha watching in the distance. Her opponent managed to dodge the attack and began to deliver furious blows in tandem with her canine companion.

The ferocity of the match continued for about 10 minutes. Sayoko was barely holding on. Her eyes were closed "I have to pull this off. I HAVE TO WIN!" She thought to herself. She felt something inside her swell up and eventually burst within her. She opened her eyes to reveal that they were no longer the emerald green that she inherited from her mother, but rather a bright shade of crimson with a single tomoe adjacent to her pupil.

"That can't be." Naruto thought to himself. "Tell me I'm not dreamin' Hinata-chan"

"What is it?" Hikashi asked him.

"It appears we finally know who her father is." Neji told to the contestants. "STOP THE MATCH!" He declared. "I know you're here, traitor. Show yourself!"

"You are in no position to be giving me orders Neji." Sasuke said as he lept from a distant tree. Onto the patch of grass below.

"You are in no position to talk, Sasuke." Neji told him. "Tell us why you're here!" He barked

"Originally, I came here to kill you all, but I'm having second thoughts about that now." He said

"Why because you're daughter's here?" Naruto said.

"Daughter?" Sayoko said to her teacher.

"Look at your eyes, Sayoko." Sasuke said as he unsheathed his sword. She looked at her eyes reflected in the blade and saw that they have turned from green to crimson. "You have the Sharingan, the symbol of the Uchiha clan, MY clan."

Her eyes began to overflow with tears. "You BASTARD!" She sent a punch to her father's stomach with her mother's monstrous strength, causing him to collapse and blood to spurt from his mouth "How dare you show your face to me now! I can't believe that someone like you is my father. I swear upon my name as a shinobi that I will make you pay for what you put us through."

"It's true Sasuke, we went through hell because of you." Said Sakura as she walked through the forest into the clearing. "Sayoko took endless ridicule calling her names like future traitor, and criminal in training, but it made her strong. You have some nerve to show yourself here now, even if it originally was to destroy us."Sasuke stood motionless as that one night 15 years ago came back to haunt him.

"Arrest him, Sasuke Uchiha you are hereby charged with International Crimes against humanity. You will be put on trial and sentenced according to your trespasses. Until a date can be arranged you will be placed in a holding unit under heavy guard. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in your trial. You have the right to legal representation. If you cannot afford it we will provide one for you. Do you understand. " Silence was all that was heard. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes." was all he could say.

Take him away. Tsunade exclaimed. Sasuke gave into his captors without a putting forth any struggle as they dragged him to a holding cell.


	5. Sins of the Father

Later Hikashi and Naruto were at Sakura's house to try and cheer her up after her recent discovery. Naruto knocked on the door and it was answered by Sakura.

"Oh, Naruto, Hikashi, come on in." said a depressed Sakura.

Hikashi brought her attention to the box he was carrying. "I brought some Anmitsu my mom made to try and cheer her up. There's also some for you and Naruto-sensei"

"Thanks, just leave it on the table, she's upstairs. Good luck trying to talk to her, though. I tried but."

"She won't talk to you?" asked Naruto

"Yep" she said as she wiped tears from her face

"Seeing as how something like this was kept from her for so long. I can understand where she's coming from." said Naruto, remembering the time when his own father, the fourth Hokage, told him that he sealed the nine tails inside of him. "Take a couple bowls with you, might cheer her up"

"Good idea." He did as suggested and went upstairs.

"To think that team 7 would be reunited like this." Sakura said as she sat down across from her old friend hanging her head.

"Never thought it'd be like this, not in a million years." said Naruto. "And to think his own daughter could affect him that much. I always thought he was a cold-hearted bastard like Orochimaru."

"Please, let's not talk about that. I don't want this day to get any worse than it already has." Sakura told him.

"Sorry, I'll try not to." A few minutes of silence passed as the stirred the contents of their bowls. "Why didn't you tell me about it sooner."

"I couldn't. I told the Hokage as soon as I began to show that I was pregnant. I told her everything, what happened that night, that Sasuke was the father. She threatened me with exile if I told anyone who the father was." she said.

"After all that, I can see why, but I do have one more question."

"What?"

"Did you both want it that night?"

"Why should you know?" She said angrily. "My personal life is none of your business."

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU BOTH AGREED TO WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN OR IF HE FORCED HIMSELF!" he barked.

"WELL IF YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO KNOW, THEN YES. WE BOTH WANTED IT TO HAPPEN!"

"So, even after all he's done, you still love him?" He said with an air of depression, but with an underlying feeling of relief.

"Yes. I figured if you could save him, then so could I. But, unlike you, I kept my decision to myself!" she told him.

"Then why didn't you tell me about the granny's decree. Now that we know, you could face exile.""She isn't going to be banished. She never told anyone, they all found out for themselves. However, I did tell the others that they need to keep this incident under wraps." said Tsunade as she entered the Room.

"Shisshou! What are you doing here?" Sakura told her mentor."To make sure that Sayoko is still up for the chunin exams. After finding out something like this, I'm sure her nerves are frayed."

"No problem, we already have Hikashi on it." Naruto said.

"I guess I better join in then." said Tsunade.

Meanwhile in Sayoko's room, Hikashi and Sayoko are talking.

"Why now?" Sayoko asked him.

"Maybe it's coincidence. But since it did happen, my guess is it happened for a reason. What that reason is, I guess we'll find out later." Hikashi told her.

"But don't even know who he is."

"Naruto sensei told me all about him. Naruto, your mom, and Sasuke were on the same team when they were genin."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you."

"It's true" Said Naota as he perched himself outside the window. "The team of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, like us, was known as team 7. Sasuke's mind was corrupted by a cursed seal that Orochimaru placed on him when he took the chunin exams. Eventually he left Konoha, becoming a missing nin, to train under Orochimaru in the Sound Village. Over the years, he formed his own team, Taka; joined the criminal organization known as Akatsuki, and vowed to destroy the leaf for what happened to his clan."

"What happened to his clan?" Hikashi asked.

"They were murdered, every single one, by his older brother, Itachi." Said Naruto as Saukra, Tsunade, and herself entered the room.

"Yes, he vowed to destroy the leaf after finding out that Konoha leadership ordered Itachi to wipe out his clan. What he doesn't know is that the Uchiha were planning a coup d'etat and Itachi was appointed to monitor the clan. When they became too much of a threat, that's when Itachi was ordered to kill everyone. But he spared Sasuke, instilling the false fact that he killed them all just to test his abilities to make Sasuke hate him. But his real reason is that he hoped that Sasuke would restore the clan to one of Honor and not one of greed." Tsunade explained to the two.

"Really? That's some pretty heavy stuff." Hikashi said.

"And this Sharingan I have?"

"It's the Dojutsu, an eye technique, the Uchiha clan are famous for, like the Hyuuga's Byakugan. With it, they could see the chakra flow of the people around them. It also gave them a sixth sense of sorts." Naota explained to her.

"And I know someone who can train you in it's use." Sakura told her daughter.

"Where is he?" Sayoko asked.

"Right here" a strange voice said outside Sayoko's window. He was crouched, hanging upside down, with his face buried in a book. The bottom of his face was covered by a mask, and he had silver hair pointing in one direction. His headband was hanging over one side of his face and his one visible eye was half open. "Hi there, Sayoko. My name is Kakashi Hatake, it's great to meet you." He said to her.

"Sayoko, we'd like you to meet Kakashi, he was your father and me's teacher as well as Naruto's." Sakura told her. Sayoko fainted out of shock, she was going to be trained by her teacher's teacher. The legendary copy-nin, Kakashi.

"That seems to happen a lot, lately" Kakashi told them all.


End file.
